slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey
Joey Biography Winter Finale Joey was the new student at Brewster High and he heard about the Battle Of the Bands and he wanted to join and Sarah comes by and they meet and she helped him be a rock star as they both perform All Or Nothing. After the performance, Joey and Sarah share a hug The First Time Joey is seen performing Something's Coming, impressing Sarah and they meet each other again and they were happy to see each other and they talk about how Sarah is a great Maria for West Side Story. Later, Joey and Sarah are seen rehearsing for Tonight and they were inturupted by Bree announcing that the understudy for Joey is missing and she decided that Lyle should be the understudy. Jealous, Lyle storms into Joey's dressing room and he confronts Joey to stay away from Sarah and that he will kick his ass if he does and Joey told him that he already have a girlfriend back home. Bree meets up with Joey later in the hallway when she tells him that Sarah wanted you to go out there and break a leg and try not to "screw" with Sarah when she was trying to scare him from performing. Joey is seen backstage very anxious about his first time performing in front of a bunch of people and Sarah gave him some confidence and just go out there and let them love him and he did and later they both perform One Hand, One Heart. I Do Sarah introduces Joey to Teen Addiction and he gains thier trust when he performs Last Friday Night. Later Joey comes to Sarah's locker and asks her out and she kindly turns him down. Wedding Day Joey is seen with Natalie and Sarah joins in the conversation. He is also seen smiling during, Hang the Moon. Halcyon Joey appears in the HQ where Sarah bumps into him and they talk and that he feels that they should take things slow and Sarah didn't felt the same and he kissed her and she walks off. Joey later comes over Sarah's house and then she kisses him and later Joey wakes up the next moring in bed with Sarah and rushes out in tears. Joey is seen in tears with Sarah while she performs Hanging On. Joey then talks with her about how much he really misses Eddie and that he will do what it takes for her to feel so much better and Sarah insited that they would just move on and just hope for the best Eddie is in a better place. Music Videos Joey makes his was out to the studio to meet up with Sarah and sees her perform Cry where he turns around and leaves. Michael Joey is seen performing Wanna Be Startin Somethin and later he gets sick and Sarah takes care of him and they both confess about what happended the night thet spent together and admitting that it was a mistake and that it will never happen again and that it should be burried along with Sarah's bed and then he is later seen performing Black and White Trio Sarah calls Joey to help her out with a song she wanted to perform for the President and he helps her by performing Broadway Baby Relationships Sarah Palmer (crush, slept with, best friend) Sarah and Joey first met in The First Time and unexpectedly had shared a kiss in Halcyon. After the incident, they shared a duet together, Broadway Baby, and subsequently went out on one date, prompting Joey to question his sexuality. After the date, Sarah becomes enamored with Joey and they share a sober kiss together. Sarah later comes by Joey's house and they made love in Halcyon and they never spoke anything about what happend but they are still in good terms with each other. Songs Solos Season Three: Song ejir.jpg|Something's Coming (The First Time)|link=Something's Coming Song heid.jpg|Last Friday Night (I Do)|link=Last Friday Night Song ojemnd.png|Cough Syrup (Halcyon)|link=Cough Syrup Song_kk.png|Even Though (Halcyon)|link=Even Though Song jrx.jpg|Hopelessly Devoted To You (Music Videos)|link=Hopelessly Devoted To You Song ejirf.jpg|Wanna Be Startin Somethin (Michael)|link=Wanna Be Startin Somethin Song nkf.jpg|Not While I'm Around (Trio)|link=Not While I'm Around Song ijrf.jpg|All Of Me (Trio)|link=All Of Me Duets Season One: Song 30kor.png|All Or Nothing (Sarah Palmer) (Winter Finale)|link=All Or Nothing Season Two: Song rji.jpg|Super Bass/I Still Believe (Sue Sarich) (Cruel Intentions)|link=Super Bass/I Still Believe Season Three: Song infjc.jpg|One Hand, One Heart (Sarah Palmer) (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart Song indcv.png|Broadway Baby (Sarah Palmer) (Trio)|link=Broadway Baby Category:Character